


Duality

by Ava_Writes_Alot, VitoluiL



Series: Jugdral Character Backstories [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Character Study, Faval's father is up to interpretation, Fluff, I implied it as Holyn, I'm not good at tagging, M/M, My attempt at a backstory, There is no angst in this surprisingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitoluiL/pseuds/VitoluiL
Summary: Our million dreams for the world we’re gonna make
Relationships: Delmud | Diarmuid/Lester (Fire Emblem), Faval | Febail & Lester (Fire Emblem), Faval | Febail/Asaello
Series: Jugdral Character Backstories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074740
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Duality

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhhhh I wrote this. I had the dumb idea of making a Faval fic and so this spawned. I also enjoyed writing some of the substitutes, I definitely want to write more of them in the future!

Three years went by since Faval had been taken in and stayed at the orphanage. His parents were nowhere to be found; they fought off Loptyrians outside of the village when he last saw them. His mother, Brigid, told him to run and entrusted him with her bow, Yewfelle. He did not know why it was special, but he felt the need to use it for his mother. 

Now, at eight years old, he was finally going to try and wield Yewfelle, again after so long. He was very hesitant to use it again. He wanted to wait until she returned. He felt anxious that he would not be able to use the bow properly. However, one day, he decided he was going to practice with it. 

Picking up the bow from his room, he searched around for arrows but only found half a dozen of them. _‘That would be enough.’_ He thought, then he took the arrows; since he didn’t have anything to carry them with, he simply kept them on hand. 

Patty, who was on the other side of the room on her bed, asked. “Where are you headed off too?” 

“I’m going to the backyard to train a bit with our mother’s bow...I feel like it’s time for me to at least try to use it.”

“So that shiny bow you always had in our room was mother’s?”

“Yeah, she told me only she and I can use it. Sometimes I wonder why…” 

“It has to be special somehow...”

“I’m sure it is...so that’s why I must try it out.”

“Well, if you are really the only one who can use it, you should be able to wield it properly. I know you can do it, Faval. Good luck!”

“Thank you, Patty!” 

Leaving his room with the gear he needed in hand, he went off outside, specifically the backyard of the orphanage. It was more of a place behind the orphanage, but everyone considered it a backyard. As he went there, he saw Asaello, who was practicing some archery himself. 

“Oh, hey, Asaello! You are up early.” Faval remarked.  
  
“Faval! You gonna train too?” Asaello replied.

Faval nodded as he took out his bow. “Yes, I thought it’s time for me to start training with my mother’s bow, Yewfelle.”

“I see, that seems to be a mighty bow. Are you sure you will be able to use it properly?”

“I will, I’m still learning, but I have to.” Faval asserted. 

‘‘Oh, so that’s why you always had that fancy bow with you!”

“Yes, my mother told me it's a special bow and that she and I are the only ones who can use it. I will train hard to one day become strong enough to wield it like my mother!"

"Your mother, huh? What happened to her…?” 

“I don’t remember much of her...but...the last I remember, she was taking down some Loptyrians to allow me to escape with Patty. Father died trying to protect all of us...and Mother probably wasn’t able to handle all of the dark mages. Patty thinks she’s still alive, but I am unsure about that.” 

"T-That sounds horrible...I can only hope she’s still alive...Patty still has hope, so...there might be some sign, I don't know.” 

“Hopefully so...but I have to become stronger to make her proud!” Faval said before shooting an arrow at one of the trees in the distance. 

“Well, I wish you the best of luck, Faval! I know you can do it.”

“Hey! You two! It’s time for lunch! Patty helped out for this meal! I’m sure you’ll enjoy it!” Daisy exclaimed, waving her arms to get their attention. 

“Heh, alright, sis!” Asaello chuckled a little as she then ran inside before both he and Faval went back inside.

* * *

_“Faval!! Take my bow, Yewfelle, and Patty, and run away! Your father and I will hold off the enemies! We will head for you soon!” His mother, Brigid, told him. Before handing him her bow and her one-year-old daughter to him._

_“B-but-” The five-year-old Faval stammered before Brigid cut him off._

_“Hurry!! Before they cut you down!” She shouted before taking out an iron bow and shooting one of the Loptyrians, killing them. After that, Faval complied and sprinted away, feeling himself run under adrenaline._

_He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Unsure to where exactly, but he couldn’t stop running now. Not when his life was on the line. He was near a city’s entrance before long. Connaught. He lived in a village near that city, and seeing the town’s size intimidated him. It was quite huge, especially for a little boy like him. However, he had no time to worry about that type of thing. He needed to flee into the city as soon as possible._

_Once he darted into the city, he stopped to catch his breath. Then he looked over at his little sister, Patty. She had woken up and was crying; holding her toward him, he said. “I-it’s okay, Patty. We’ll find somewhere to hide.” Then he took a few more breaths and ran further into Connaught._

Faval’s eyes quickly opened as he sat up, his body shook, and sweat dripped around his face. He then took a few breaths to calm himself down. That same memory was starting to appear in his dreams. Perhaps he was beginning to doubt that Brigid would ever come back for him and Patty. What if she did end up getting killed by those Loptyrians? At that point, it was probably the most likely. 

Laying back down, he sighed. How would Patty feel if she knew of what happened to Brigid? She insisted that their mother was still alive, but now Faval was starting to think otherwise. He would tell her! Just...not at this time...perhaps he could still cling onto that hope. 

* * *

In an instant, one year went by. Time was going too fast for Faval. Both he and Asaello became fast friends, and it was only a matter of time before Faval was curious about how Asaello wound up at the orphanage. 

Currently, it was night time, and Daisy went to bed early, so it was just Patty, Faval, and Asaello. Patty was just going on and on about almost nothing; it was hard to keep up with her childish energy. Finally giving up on keeping up with his sister, Faval turned to his friend, who was resting a little in the chair next to him. 

“Hey, Asaello! Are you awake?” 

Asaello opened one eye and nodded. “Yeah, thinkin’ of heading to bed soon, though.” 

“Well, before you do. I wish to ask you something!” 

“Alright, go for it.” 

“Well...I’ve been thinking, and I was curious about how you ended up here if it’s okay to ask.” 

“How I ended up here? Oh, sure! But...be warned, it’s not anything special.”

“That’s okay! I’m still curious.” Faval insisted. 

“Well...alright, then. Simply put, I’ve been raised in this orphanage all my life, and I don’t remember anything about my parents. I only have Daisy with me as my only family member. She... has offered many times that she will help out the orphans when she grows up, and I am not ready to have her go off on her own. She’s the only family I’ve ever had, and I’m worried, with the Empire taking control of North Thracia, that she’ll end up getting ambushed and taken away. On top of that, I’m already struggling with my earnings when I have to go out and buy food for everyone. I’m only ten, and I’m only able to wield a bow. I can’t fend for myself. And...with the number of orphaned children increasing here, I’m also worried we’ll run out of funds.”

“Yeah...I admit...I’m worried as well. But, perhaps there will be an opportunity to get as much gold as we need.” 

“Hopefully, I have faith that things will get better.” 

With nothing else to say, Faval looked over at his sister and told her. “Hey, Patty, I think we should head off to sleep.” 

Patty yawned before saying. “Already? It’s not that late, is it?” 

“Well, I’m beat, and I can’t trust you to be on your own at night.” He told her. 

“Well...alright…” She pouted before walking off to their room. 

Faval turned to Asaello and asked. “You headin’ to bed too?” 

“In a bit, I just want to rest here for a moment,” Asaello said. 

“Okay then, goodnight!” 

* * *

It was now the year 774 on the Grannvale calendar. 

“We’re running out of gold!” Daisy exclaimed one day after returning from her supply run. Her face showed utter panic. Her eyes were big with worry as she explained. 

Immediately, Faval’s heart dropped. “Wait, wh-what?” 

“Mhm, we are almost out of food for the children! We need to find a way to avoid them and get some gold as soon as possible!”

“I recently got hired for a job…” Asaello interjected. “it’s not the most honest job, but it will get us some gold.”

“What do you mean by that?” Faval asked, still feeling anxious. 

“Well...I got hired as a hitman...they pay a good amount of gold, so I had to take it...for the orphanage.”

“You know that’s dangerous, brother!” Daisy panicked. 

“Yes, but as you said, we’re running out of funds. I noticed it a few days ago. So what other choice do I have?” 

“I-I guess you are right…” Daisy murmured. 

Even with this information, Faval was worried about what would happen to Asaello. A job like that would be dangerous, and he knew that Asaello knew that. All Faval could do was hope everything would go well.

* * *

Two years had gone by; the funds were dropping again. With each passing day, gold was difficult to come by. Even with Faval and Asaello’s contribution to earn funds, there were hardly any opportunities to earn anything. The children were running out of food and clothing, and with the Empire taking control of North Thracia, supplies were getting more expensive. 

One day, Faval was counting the funds he got from the last fight when Patty entered the room. She had two different swords in hand and a water flask that she was carrying over her shoulder. “I’m going off to the Yied Desert, Faval. I can’t stand seeing these orphans in such a poor state,” She told him, a stern look shown on her face. 

When she said that, Faval almost dropped all his gold, stumbling back and putting the gold on the table next to him. He said. “W-What!? Patty, that’s dangerous! You know nobody comes out of the Yied Desert alive! Are you sure you can handle it on your own?” 

“I’ll be fine! I’m not a little child anymore, Faval! You know we both don’t like seeing these orphans starve! Plus, I can defend myself with these swords!” Patty exclaimed before showing off her Sleep Sword and Brave Sword in tandem. 

“B-but-” Faval stammered before Patty shushed him by raising her hand slightly into a ‘stop’ gesture.

“I’m going!” She concluded. “I’ll be back in Connaught soon enough with a fortune!” She then put the cover on her Brave Sword and put it away, then kept the Sleep Sword in her sheath. 

“W-Well, if you say so, I believe you will be fine. Just be careful, okay?” 

Playfully saluting. Patty showed a slight smile and tried her best to assure him. “I’ll be okay, Faval!”

* * *

Not even a week after Patty left, an immense amount of Loptyrians had invaded the city. They were attempting to capture the children from the city, and most specifically, the orphanage. Faval and Asaello were preparing themselves for taking down those Loptyrians. 

Suddenly, Daisy ran toward the two, and all of them looked straight at her. “The Loptyrians, they are almost here!!" 

“Daisy, do you remember what I taught you about swordplay?” Faval asked her. 

“Y-yeah, a little.” She replied before she was then given an odd-looking sword. “Wh-what’s this?” 

“It’s a Sleep Edge. It puts enemies to sleep, but only if you hit a certain spot. They won’t do too much damage, but they’ll be useful enough.” 

“O-oh, I remember Patty had one of these! Th-thank you, Faval!” She smiled as she took the sleep sword in her hands. 

Faval then commanded. “Daisy, you will take care of taking the children to safety. Me and Asaello will take care of the Loptyrians!”

Daisy nodded before turning toward where the kids were. “All of you, follow me and hide!” She exclaimed before picking up one of the smaller children and running off with the other children following her. 

“Okay, I’m ready to go now. How about you, Faval?” Asaello asked him.

“Of course, I am! Finally, I can wield Yewfelle without holding back!” 

“Don’t get too careless. I’ve advised you many times to be on your guard,” Asaello said, counting his own stack of arrows to make sure he had enough for the oncoming onslaught. “Just because you wield a powerful and unique bow doesn’t mean you can’t die.”

“Heh. I know I won’t let myself get hurt. But still, the power in this bow is...immense.” Faval replied as he grabbed Yewfelle, then he turned to Daisy and said, “Daisy! You take the children to safety! We have your back, so don’t worry.” 

Daisy nodded before turning toward where the kids were. “All of you follow me and hide!” She exclaimed before picking up one of the smaller children and running off with the other children following her. 

“Well, we should get going now. We have no time to waste!” Asaello turned to Faval and exclaimed.

Gripping his bow tightly, he nodded. “Yes, let’s take 'em down.”  
  


Quickly darting out of the orphanage, the first thing the two boys saw were hoards of Loptyrian Bishops. Immediately, Faval took two of them down with his bow and looked over at Asaello who was taking down some more Bishops with ease. 

“Whew, that was not as tough as I thought it would be! Are you fairing alright, Faval? I hope it wasn’t too hard for you!” 

Faval mentally scoffed. “Nah, it was eeeeeasy. I was just wondering if you were okay. Haha!” 

Suddenly, Asaello was surprised by a Loptyrian who rewarped behind him, quickly turning around, and tried to fight back. Unfortunately, he could not do anything as the bishop hit him in the arm, and he fell to the ground. 

“Asaello!!” Faval exclaimed. Swiftly taking down the Loptyrian, killing them, and went toward Asaello. 

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me. There are still some more Bishops left.”

Faval went through his satchel, trying to find something to tend to Asaello’s wounds. Only to realize there was nothing in there. “But- you need to get inside quickly! I don’t have any bandages on me!” 

Asaello painfully stood up and looked at the sniper next to him. “I can go on my own, go defend the orphanage.” 

“I will. But please, let me get you inside!” Faval insisted before holding him upright and moving him toward the entrance. He made sure to look around to make sure nobody was about to take him by surprise. Then, he opened the door and rushed out to take more Loptyrians down. 

* * *

After the Bishops had ended up fleeing after time passed long enough. Faval decided to head back to the orphanage to check up on Asaello. Upon entering, he saw Daisy tending to Asaello’s injuries.

“Asaello! Are you alright?” Faval exclaimed as he entered the room, then went toward him and Daisy.

“Faval! You’re alright! I was worried I was going to have to patch you up too. We’re running out of bandages.” Daisy exclaimed. 

“Oh gods…” Was all Faval said, he hoped there was enough gold to buy at least one first aid kit. 

“I’m fine Faval, don’t worry about me Daisy helped me treat the wounds. I just need some days of rest and I’ll be as good as new!” Asaello then intervened.

“I’m so glad you are fine! I was so worried out there.”  
  
“Heh, you worry too much sometimes. I told you I will be fine, you could’ve ended up getting killed because of exactly that, worrying.” 

“Yes, Faval. He will be fine.” Daisy confirmed before walking over to the dining hall and peeking out to say. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I must go make dinner for everyone.” Then she left. 

Faval and Asaello stayed silent for a few minutes until Asaello broke the silence, “You should get some rest, Faval. You took down all of those Loptyrians almost all by your own. You deserve it!" 

“I will...but I want to stay here...with you…”

“You don't have to. I told you I’d be fine. Go get some rest." 

"That’s sweet, but I think I’ll just stay here,” Faval stated before sitting down next to Asaello. 

"Well, if you insist. Just don’t worry too much about me, I need to rest too.”

Faval hummed in agreement. “I’ll stop worrying then.” 

“Thank you, but still it’s sweet of you to care about my wellbeing.” 

“I care about you, of course, I would worry!” He told him. _‘And I love you.’_ He thought, at least that was what he assumed until he saw Asaello’s face. 

Asaello looked bewildered as he broke eye contact with Faval and hung his head down before asking. “Ah, Faval, did I...hear that right…?”

Immediately, Faval stammered. His brain was in a scramble. _‘Gods, did I say that out loud?’_ He thought before he managed to get a few words out. “Um...I-I think? Well...I mean, it is true that I love you, but-”

Asaello cut him off by moving closer toward him, taking his hands, and folding them into his own. “Hey…”

Faval did his best to focus on Asaello, his body shaking as thoughts circled his mind, thinking of what to do. “Y-yeah?” 

Just like that, he felt Asaello’s lips press against his own, taken aback at first. But slowly eased into it and closed his eyes. Heart beating rapidly, he felt himself calm down as he proceeded to kiss Asaello back. Before then, pulling away and looking into his eyes again. 

“Asaello, I-I was worried you wouldn’t feel the same about me and that my feelings were just one-sided. I’m so relieved now!”

“There you go again! Worrying over nothing!” Asaello stated, laughing a little. “Don’t worry about it. Please.” 

“I-I’m just so happy, oh, Asaello, I love you.” 

“Me too, Faval…I love you too.” Asaello replied to him. 

“Aww, you two are so cute!” Daisy suddenly peeked out of the doorway of the kitchen, giggling a little. 

“D-Daisy?! H-How long have you been there?” Asaello asked, panicked. 

“Oh I saw everything! You two were just so sweet that I didn’t want to interrupt the moment!”

“I-is that so?” Faval stammered. “Well, no point in hiding it then.” 

“Hehe, I wish you the best! You should tell Patty when she comes back! She would be very happy!” Daisy exclaimed, “Oh by the way, dinner is ready!”

* * *

Precisely two days passed and rumors of the Liberation Army heading through the Manster District were spreading. And in the span of those two days, Faval received a letter from King Blume, who had fled Alster. Blume had told him to meet him in Connaught shortly; Faval, while annoyed Blume decided to bother him, then decided that he would head to Connaught. Before he left however, he chose to tell Asaello of the news. 

“I have to leave, Asaello. Blume told me he needs me for something. Hopefully, it’ll give us some gold for the orphanage.” Faval said. 

“Wh-What? You know that Blume is a dangerous man! Are you sure you want to take up one of his dangerous offers?” Asaello warned him.

“I know...but...Patty still hasn’t returned, and we are running out of resources for the orphanage...it is our only hope.”

“B-But what if you end up killed? You know how powerful this Liberation Army is!” 

Faval shook his head. “I’ll be fine... I’ll survive, and if I do get gold for this, it will be enough to feed all of the children in the orphanage. And they can finally grow up healthy.” 

“T-That makes sense...but please be careful out there. I don’t know what would happen to the orphanage without you.”

“I’ll come back for you! That’s a promise!” Faval smiled. 

Taking his bow and getting into some armor, he left the city and went toward the castle, where Blume was. When he stepped into the throne room, Blume was standing there, waiting for him. “What do you want, Blume?” Faval grumbled, arms crossed. 

“Ah, Faval. So you came after all. I've been waiting for you.” Blume replied. 

“Look, Blume. I'm a busy man. Tell me what you want, or I'm leaving!” Faval said irritably, raising his voice slightly.

“Tch... Listen carefully. I have got an employment opportunity for you.”

“...An employment opportunity? Hm…” Faval cocked his head, hoping it was something interesting. 

“Yes, Faval. I require your services in putting down the rebel army.” Blume told him. 

Faval shook his head and shooed away the offer. “Pass. I might be fighting for money, but I'm _certainly_ not going to do your dirty work.”

“Oh, really? Then what will become of all those orphans in your care? Your dear sister has resorted to stealing the money you need to take care of them. Are you content with such a life?”

“I guess you're right...Patty has been gone for about a month now with no sign of her returning for a while. And we do sorely need the gold…” Faval felt conflicted now. Could the orphans even survive for much longer? 

“Well, then what are you waiting for? Bring me Seliph's head, Faval, and you'll have all the gold your orphans will ever need and more. Your dear sister would approve.”

Faval sighed, now knowing the offer now was too good to pass down. Gripping his bow tightly, he replied sternly, “...Deal. I know this will haunt me forever, but if it means saving the kids. You have my bow...just this once.” 

“Good, now get out there!” 

Turning around toward the entrance, he asked. “However, before I do so. May I ask you something?” 

“Tell me, but make it quick.” 

“I know of a very skilled archer, Asaello. He is known as the Hitman of Connaught. I think he will be of great help to your cause.”  
  


“Hmm, I’ve heard of him, though, I’ve never met him in person.” Blume said, “But I don’t think he will be necessary. You possess great power with that bow you have. That’s all I need.”

“B-But, he’d be able to help too! If we have more soldiers, the job can be easier!”

“I already told you that you are enough for the job! What could he do to help you? He would only disturb you!”

Faval could feel his blood boil at that point. “Wh-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT ASAELLO!?” 

“It doesn’t matter! Just go and get the job done!”

Out of sheer anguish, and knowing he wouldn’t be able to live without the gold Blume was offering, he obliged and went out. “I’m going to beat the fuck out of him for this...once I get the money first.” 

* * *

As Faval moved west toward Leonster, he readied Yewfelle for anyone who would dare approach him. As he moved closer toward the castle, he saw somebody run toward him, he was just about to get ready to shoot them before he realized who it was. His sister.

“Faval!! Stop this right now!!” Patty cried.

Seeing his sister in front of him caused him to lower Yewfelle. “P-Patty? What are you doing here?” 

Shaking her head in disappointment she told him. “By the gods, Faval! What do you think you're doing? Ugh... Don't tell me you let Blume buy out your bow arm!” 

“Wait...why are you with the rebels?” Faval interrogated, ignoring what she just said. 

“To protect people, of course! We've come this far working together, and I know we're gonna stop Blume for good!”

“Patty, I-”

Patty interrupted him and continued. “I don't get it. Did you just go and forget everything? That if it weren’t for the Empire's cruelty, none of the kids would be orphans? Or that we would never have gone to the Orphanage if mother didn’t disappear?” She interrogated him, and now he was struggling to say anything back. She then added. “But no, here you are, kissing up to the very same man who ruined all our friends' lives! What the hell are you thinking, Faval?”

Faval took a moment to think about what he was doing. Then he sighed. “Gods, you're right... I'm so, so sorry, Patty. I guess I just wasn't thinking at all.” 

Patty shook her head, refusing to accept his apology. “Any scumbag can apologize, but then they’ll continue on with the same old same old! If you're really sorry, then get over here! Come help us fight for peace!”

“Alright, Patty. I'm with you! You've certainly come a long way lately…” Faval said. 

“That’s the spirit!!” Patty cheered. “Now turn around and head for Connaught! That’s where Lord Seliph and the others are going!” 

“Connaught…” He uttered, “I hope the battle doesn’t affect the orphanage much...I need to make sure nothing happens to it...for everyone at the orphanage.”

“I hope Asaello and Daisy will be fine too...we should go check up on them if possible!” Patty exclaimed. 

“Helloooooooo!” A bow knight rode up to Faval and waved at him. “You’re uhhhh Patty’s bro correct?” 

  
“Indeed I am. Name’s Faval.” Faval introduced. “Who’re you?” 

“Oh I'm Lester. Your sister’s said a lot about you.” 

“She has huh? Well...I’m not that interesting.” Faval admitted. 

Lester scoffed. “Nahhh, I’m sure you’re interesting. Besides, Patty’s told me you were really good with the bow!"

Faval laughed a little. “Heh, well, I am. I am the wielder of Yewfelle, a very powerful bow only I can use!” 

“Yewfelle, huh? Sounds like a mighty weapon.”

“It sure is! It was given to me by my mother, I still don’t know what makes it special but it has proven to be very useful in battle.”

“Hey, let me try to use it! Please?”

“I told you I’m the only one who can use it, but hey I can let you try to hold it.”

“Heh, it can’t be that hard.” Lester said as he was handed Yewfelle, “I told you, I can hold it!” Lester exclaimed, and it worked for like a split second. Faval looked in shock, before the bow fell from Lester's hands onto the floor.

Faval laughed nervously. “I told you, I’m the only one who can use it.” He said as he picked up the bow from the floor.

“I guess so, but it’s strange. I can’t even lift it and you seem to be able to wield it with no problems.”

“Yeah, that’s something I have yet to figure out. This weapon is a mystery!”

Suddenly, somebody interrupted them. “Hey! Lester! Hurry up! Everyone is in Connaught already!” 

Lester turned around and said. “Alright, I’m coming Lana!” Then he turned to Faval again, “That’s my sister by the way, haha!” 

“She seems nice!” Faval replied, before then saying. “Anyway, let us both head to Connaught, I need some business to take care of with that Blume guy.” 

* * *

As Seliph’s army went inside Connaught and into the castle, Faval encountered Blume, and oh boy, Faval was utterly _pissed_ and ready to take him down _._

“Faval! What in the blazes do you think you're doing?! You traitorous slime!!” Blume shouted. 

Faval gave him a look of irritation. “Yeahhh, sorry about that, but I’ve realized that I'd _much_ rather die than help you. Too bad it's you who'll die instead.” Faval replied grinning. He felt a wave of power from the Yewfelle course through him as he drew his bow, ready to fire. 

“Gah... I'm surrounded by _buffoons_ …” Blume said before he was met with an arrow that landed through his shield. 

Faval began to fire arrows non-stop before one of the arrows hit Blume right in the head. But he didn’t stop there, as he shot two more arrows, and both landed at Blume’s chest. That there was when he stopped and let his bow slack. 

“Nngh... How... regrettable…” Were Blume’s final words before he died. 

Quickly lowering his bow, Faval sighed. Suddenly he heard an unfamiliar voice behind him. 

“We’re lucky to have you on our side, Faval!” 

Faval turned around nervously and said, “Oh, Lord Seliph! Please forgive my foolishness, sir. I simply was not thinking.” 

Seliph shook his head assuringly. “Patty already told me what happened. Don’t worry about it, you were just trying to do good.” 

“I’d disagree with you on that, Lord Seliph. Working for the Empire I’ve despised my whole life? It’s stupid...please sir, let me make up for it! I’ll do whatever I can to aid you, even fight in this war!” 

“Thank you, Faval. And like I said, I’m glad to have you on our side. We are heading for Manster next, would you like to accompany us?” 

“Yes of course, Lord Seliph! Hmm actually...before we head there, I must do something in Connaught. I'll catch up to you once I'm done!” 

“Well, alright then. We will be waiting for you in Manster.” Seliph simply replied. 

Then, as Seliph went off to make sure no other guards were roaming the castle, Faval looked around and saw Patty run next to him. “Sooo you’re heading off to the city? I assume to see Daisy and Asaello? Well if so, can I come with?” 

“Ah, Patty. I suppose I can let ya go with me! I mean it's been awhile since you last saw them both. You must let them know you are alive still!” 

Patty nodded. “Yeah, they must be worried sick about me. I’m sure they’d be happy to know I’m still here.” 

“Well then, let’s go!” Faval told her enthusiastically.

* * *

Quickly making their way toward the city, he and his sister finally made it to the orphanage where their friends were. Once Faval opened the door, Patty immediately ran in and hugged Daisy, who looked overjoyed to see her again.

“Ah! Patty! You’re okay!” Daisy cheered. “I was so anxious about what happened to you and where you were! I was almost terrified without you around!”

“Daisy! I'm so happy to see you again! I told you I'll be fine, I just went to get some gold and ended up in a war, haha!" Patty giggled.

“Well, I hope you don’t hurt yourself!” Daisy told her. 

“I'll be fine! I have great companions, also my skill with the sword is amazing now!"

"Has it really? You still need to be careful out there." Faval chimed in, "anyway, Daisy, do you know where Asaello is? I need to tell him something."

"Oh! I think he is in his room. At least he was the last I saw him.”

"Oh okay, thank you, Daisy!” Faval smiled, before going off. 

“Asaello!” Faval yelled the moment he found him. 

Asaello’s eyes widened upon seeing Faval; he quickly stood up and asked. “Faval! What happened? I thought you were out there defending the castle!” 

“I was. But then I was offered a chance to fight in the Liberation Army, or rather, Patty persuaded me.”

“Patty’s there? Is she okay?” 

“She’s fine, but anyway, I came here to tell you I’ll be fighting in the war. And that...I’ll be away for a long time.” Faval confessed, he felt a burst of pain within his heart when he said that. 

“Wh-what? Faval...I...let me go with you!” Asaello exclaimed, hands almost trembling. 

“As much as I’d like that. The orphans need to be cared for, and Daisy is still young. I don’t think she could take care of them all on her own.” 

“But...what will I do without you…? I act all tough outside, but...inside, I feel like I’m doing nothing with the Empire taking control of Jugdral. I’m almost nothing compared to you...what if you forget about me…?” Asaello clung to Faval at that point, and Faval couldn’t help but feel bad. But he knew what he had to do.

Faval hugged him tightly; he could feel tears welling up in his eyes, But he did his best to hold them back. Still feeling his warm embrace, he looked into Asaello’s clear grey eyes and said. “Hey...what happened to the Asaello I know? Come on, be brave! Know that I’ll be okay! And that I love you more than anything. I won’t forget you!” 

“I-I…” Asaello struggled to find the right words before Faval interrupted him.

“I’ll come back to Connaught when this is all over. That’s a promise.” Faval gave him a reassuring smile. Before then grabbing his bow and arrows again. “You and Daisy take care of the kids at the orphanage, alright?”

Asaello nodded and smiled. “I will...and I’ll be waiting for you.” 

“I’ll be back before you know it!” Faval told him, then he kissed Asaello, and it seemed that he was calmer now. Then, he waved and departed. 

Upon leaving the room, Patty looked over at him excitedly. “Brother! I didn’t know you were in love with Asaello!” 

“Oh I- was going to tell you soon. How did you find out?” 

“Daisy told me everything while I was away!” 

“I see, well, yeah, I do.” 

“That’s cute!! I’m so happy for you two!” She chirped. 

Faval tried his best to brush off what she said. “Well...anyway, Patty, we should go now, we can’t keep Lord Seliph waiting.” 

“Alllllright dear brother!” 

“Please take care out there you two!” Daisy advised, waving at them. Then, the two siblings departed. 

* * *

And so, Faval followed Seliph’s army through Manster and all the way to Meath. And as they took over Castle Meath, Faval saw Seliph talking with someone unfamiliar. Then, Seliph turned to see Faval and suddenly said. “Oh! By the way, Lewyn! This is one of our new companions! His name is Faval!” 

Lewyn looked over at Faval and blankly said. “I see…” then he looked over at the bow the sniper was holding. “Hold on...that’s Yewfelle! So you are their son...hmmm.”

Faval stepped back in surprise. “Wh- do you know my parents?” 

“I suppose so, we may have fought together a long time ago.”

“Wh-what are you saying?” Faval questioned. 

“Your mother, Brigid, used that same bow. And the only people who can use that bow are direct descendants to the crusader Ullr.” 

“So you are saying that I’m a descendant of the Crusaders?” He was unable to believe this, but everything fell into place at that moment. “It all makes sense now...so that’s why my mother entrusted me with her bow...” 

Lewyn nodded. “That is correct.” 

Suddenly, Patty ran toward Lewyn, hope glistening in her eyes. “How long ago did you fight alongside her?” 

“A very long time ago, before the Empire took over.”

“Oh…” Patty sighed.

Faval turned to his sister. “Hey...Patty...don’t give up hope yet...our mother is still alive. I know it.”

“I sure hope so.” Patty said, “but well, now that explains a lot. Our brands and everything, it all makes sense now!”

“It sure is intriguing...but I still don’t know how to feel about all this...” He admitted, he never understood anything about who he was or what his purpose in life was. This was…really different to know he was some noble of Jungby rather than a simple orphan who lost his parents. 

* * *

Months had passed, and Seliph’s Liberation Army was finally in Grannvale after so long. The war was finally going to end. Just a bit more to go. Recently, Faval had heard the news that Jungby’s forces were heading towards them to try and take Chalphy from the other end. That admittedly did give him some anxiety; he and Lester were assigned to take down the forces. Faval wondered if Lester was feeling some sort of mix of confidence and nervousness as well. 

Currently, it was evening, and Faval was in his room at the inn everyone was staying at. He was focusing on what to write to Asaello when he heard a knock at the door. Upon hearing the knock, he jumped, his heart racing slightly. He looked up at the door and asked. “W-Who’s there?” 

“It’s Patty.” She replied, voice sounding slightly annoyed. 

Standing up and walking toward the door, he opened it and looked at Patty. “Oh, Patty, you scared me there. Did something happen?”

“I was just remembering our times in the orphanage,” She admitted, looking melancholic and a sad look in her bright blue eyes. “We’ve been away for a while now...hope Asaello and Daisy are doing a good job taking care of the children.”

“I’m sure they are! We entrusted them with the orphanage because we know they are capable!” Faval promised, doing his best to smile at her. Patty returned the gesture, but it was soon replaced with a more troubled look. 

“I know, but that won’t stop me from worrying...I miss them.” She said dispiritedly. 

“I admit that I miss them too. We can only hope that they will be fine,” Faval assured. 

“Heeeello Faval. Patty.” Lester suddenly entered the conversation, and the two siblings looked over to see him leaning on the doorframe. 

“Hey Lester, somethin’ you need?” Faval asked him. 

Lester nodded. “Yeahhh, I thought before we take down Jungby’s forces tomorrow, we could just hang out and chill tonight.” 

“Sounds good! What do you have in mind?” 

“Perhaps we could chill out at the tavern just a few floors down.” 

“I think I’ll pass. I’m too tired,” Patty said, yawning. “Hope you two have fun, though.” Then, before long, Patty left.

Lester looked Faval in the eyes, smiling. “Well, what are you waiting for, cus? Let’s get going!” 

“Yes, yes, I’m coming, you go on ahead!” 

* * *

Once the two arrived at the inn’s tavern and sat down at the bar. Drink in hand, Lester asked. “So, you got a plan?” 

“What? A plan for what?” 

Lester shook his head in disappointment. “For the scouting mission, obviously. We can’t just rush into battle without thinking of a plan!” 

“Well, what did you expect? That's what I’m known for! How else am I supposed to get through with the war? Besides, that Duke Scorpio guy really makes my blood boil!” 

“He pisses me off too, however, like I said, don’t try to run yourself into battle unprepared. Just because you wield Yewfelle doesn’t mean you’re all mighty and powerful.” His cousin advised. 

“Yeah...I suppose you’re right. Someone used to tell me that too back in the orphanage...” Faval admitted, looking down at the floor. 

Lester leaned over to look at Faval and asked. “Don’t mean to pry but...who are you referring to?” 

“You don’t know him, but he’s someone back in Connaught.” He vaguely replied. 

“Sureeeeee,” Lester teased, “Are they, perhaps, important to you?”

“Y-you could say that yeah…” 

“Oh? How so?”

Fidgeting his fingers, he told his cousin. “Well, simply put it...he is very special to me.”

“I see, congrats man! Although I must ask, what about your holy blood? You are the only major Ullr blood, are you sure about this?”

Slamming his fist on the counter, he argued.“I am! I’m very sure! I know what I’m doing! And I love him very much!” 

“I-I didn’t mean it that way! I’m sorry…” Lester stumbled back before saying. “Besides, I have someone who I hold dear to as well.” 

“Oh yeah...is it Diarmuid right?”

Lester nodded. “Mhm, so hey, I didn’t mean to sound mean or anything. I just was wondering. Forget I said anything.” 

“Hey, dude, I’m sorry…” Faval sighed, before saying. “I just want the war to end so I can see Asaello again.” 

“Well, hey! That’s why we need to fight to finish this war as soon as possible!” 

“Heh, yeah!” Faval smiled a little, before then sighing. “I’m gonna be honest here, I still can’t believe I am a direct descendant of Ullr.” 

“Yeah, I overheard your conversation with Lewyn. It must’ve been a lot to process…”

The sniper took a sip of his ale before saying. “So you heard, huh? Well I suppose it’s not much a surprise, since you’re my cousin and all.” 

“Yeah, honestly, I knew about your heritage since the beginning. I mean, my mother told me a lot about aunt Brigid. And seeing Yewfelle in your possession, I knew you _had_ to be the son of Brigid!” 

Upon hearing that, Faval whacked his cousin’s shoulder; Lester laughed a little, which caused Faval to frown. “Well, why didn’t you say anythin’?” He asked him. Lester was silent, so Faval shrugged, then looked at his empty cup and changed the subject. “Well, no matter, do you want to order another drink?”

“Nah, I think I’m alright. Plus we got a big day tomorrow.” Lester said, shaking his head.

Faval smiled. “You’re right, we shouldn't get too excited. We don't want Shannan or Oifey to lecture us!" 

Lester laughed at the memory. "Heh, don't want to get one of those again. Let's go back to our quarters and go to bed."

* * *

The day finally came, as the rest of Seliph’s army went north to Friege, Lester and Faval went off to look for Scorpio and his gang of Bow Knights. The two cousins hid in the trees and looked around for any sign of them appearing. 

“Are you _sure_ this is where they’re supposed to be?” Faval asked, turning to Lester. 

“If Seliph thinks so, it must be right.” Lester responded, trying to be quiet. 

“Well...I know he’s your close friend and all, but I’m _really_ starting to doubt his word.” 

“Says the person who was really excited to fight Jungby’s forces!” 

“You-” 

Just then, Lester shushed him, and looked through the trees; looking over at Faval again, he told him, “I think they’re here now. Stay here in case that’s the case. I’ll see if it’s for certain.” 

Faval nodded, then looked through the trees to keep an eye on his cousin. Then, as he looked, he saw a bunch of horses ride towards him. He saw Duke Scorpio leading them, and once he did he stood, getting ready to attack him when the time was right. 

“Who are you supposed to be?” Scorpio asked the bow knight. 

Lester scoffed. “Why I'm Lester... The son of Edain of House Jungby.”

“As in my dear Aunt Edain, hm? Well, no matter, I’ll kill you regardless!” 

“Heh, took the words right out of my mouth!” Lester replied, taking out his brave bow and getting arrows. “NOW FAVAL!” he then looked over to where Faval was. Then proceeded to shoot arrows at Scorpio. 

Scorpio managed to dodge a few of Lester’s blows, then Faval dashed out of the forest and took out Yewfelle. Then shot a few bow knights that were heading after him. 

“Wait a second?! Is that...Yewfelle?” Scorpio questioned.  
  
Faval nodded, getting ready to attack. “Indeed it is. The name’s Faval, son of Brigid.”  
  
“Ohoho! So _both_ traitors stand before me! Well I certainly won’t object. After all, I get to kill you two here and now!!” 

Faval grinned. “Heh... My thoughts exactly.” Then he shot a few arrows at Scorpio. 

Once the bow knights were all cleared out, Lester took out his famous killer bow and began to use some of his last arrows and shoot them at Scorpio. Successfully hitting him with the three that were left. 

However, that was not enough to defeat Scorpio as he then attempted to shoot Lester. Then as he was about to, Faval stepped in, quickly grabbing a sword from his satchel and slashed it at the enemy arch knight. 

“Don’t you dare hurt my cousin!” Faval shouted, before feeling this surge of strength flow through him and he slashed down. That caused the horse to knock over Scorpio and fell to the ground. 

“Gah...why…? Curse you traitors…” Scorpio said. Faval walked toward him and then plunged the sword into Scorpio’s chest. Then, as Scorpio drew his final breath, the sniper took out the sword, and huffed. 

Once Scorpio died, the rest of the forces escaped. Once they all escaped, Lester went up and patted Faval’s shoulder, then said. “I didn’t know you had an ability to use swords!” 

Faval shrugged in response. “Ah, yeah, I don’t use them much, but I felt like this was the perfect time to use this.” 

“Well I gotta say you’re just as skilled as Patty!” Lester complimented, chuckling a little. 

“I suppose I do.” He replied, putting away the sword. “Anyway, we best be catching up to Lord Seliph. They’re probably still dealing with Friege’s forces!” 

“Yeah, let us hurry!” The bow knight replied, before getting onto his horse, and letting Faval hop on too. Then, they rode off to Friege, ready to fight the last bit of the war. 

* * *

Once the Holy war came to an end, Faval was entrusted with ruling Jungby. After leaving the Castle of Belhalla, he headed to his new home, though before he did he decided he needed to go somewhere else before heading to Jungby. He should have gone off to Jungby, he knew the people there were waiting for him. But he didn’t want to do so just yet, he needed to head for Connaught, his old home. He knew It was a long way to head to Connaught, it would take days. But it would all be worth it, once he could see Asaello again. 

Days passed, but soon enough, Faval had made it to the entrance of Connaught. Looking through it, he felt a wave of nostalgia go through him. He was unsure if it was a bad memory where his mother and father disappeared or a good memory that he met Asaello and Daisy. 

As he stepped into the city, he looked around, it wasn’t in shambles as it used to be, but it would need some work before it would be back to normal again. Sighing, he continued to walk further through Connaught, keeping his eyes out for the Orphanage he stayed in for years. 

Then, soon enough, he found it, and he saw Daisy on the patio. Instantly, he ran toward her and exclaimed. “Daisy!!” 

“F-Faval?! You are finally back! Does that mean that the war is over?” She said.

“Yes it is! The Empire and the Loptyr Church have been defeated!” Faval exclaimed. “I need to see Asaello, could you tell me where he is?”

“Sure! He is inside the orphanage playing with the children.”

“Thank you, Daisy!” Faval said as he ran off.

“Faval, wait! How is Patty?” Daisy shouted, making Faval stop and turn around.

“She’s fine, she is in Thracia. She isn't that far from here so you can go visit her whenever you want!” Faval said, then Daisy smiled. After that, he continued to run to where Asaello was. 

The moment he went inside, he was met with all the children running toward him and hugging him. Looking down at the children, he hugged them tightly. “Heh, I missed you all!” 

Then, as he looked up he saw Asaello, who’s eyes were glistening with excitement. “Faval? You’re finally back?” 

“Asaello! Oh how much I missed you!” Faval beamed, tears pouring from his eyes. 

“I’m so happy to see you again! If you are here does that mean the war is over?”

“Yes it is! Lord Seliph defeated the Empire!”  
  


“Oh I’m so glad! Will you stay in the orphanage?”

“I’m sorry but I discovered that I’m the heir to House Jungby...I have to go rule the dukedom.”

“O-oh…” Asaello simply sighed.

“I-I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me...I know it’s hard to rule, but I know if we do it together we are capable of anything!” 

“I’ll be happy to go with you, as soon as you are there with me I’ll be fine!”

“Asaello I-I’m so happy, but who will take care of the orphanage?”

“I’m pretty sure Daisy will be up for it, she is very capable now! She’ll be fine on her own.”

“That’s good to hear! We should go tell her then.” Faval said taking Asaello’s hand, “So...shall we go?”

“Yes, of course!” He said as they both went outside, where Daisy was standing there smiling. After telling her the situation, Daisy was more than happy to take care of the orphanage so her brother and Faval could live a happy life in Jungby. Saying their goodbyes, the couple left the orphanage and made their way to Jungby. It was a long way, but they made it safe and happy to start their new life in the Jungby dukedom.

* * *

  
  


At now twenty five years old, Faval finally got the hang of being the Duke of Jungby. The continent of Jugdral was now at peace. Everything was finally right with the world. With Asaello at his side, he felt like he could do anything. 

It was late summer in the year 784, and it had been some time since he had seen his sister. He was wondering about how she was and if she was okay. That was when a knight ran up to him urgently. 

“Duke Faval, there’s someone at the castle door who wishes to see you.” The knight informed. 

“Oh? Who is it?.” Faval asked, looking at the guard. 

“It’s your little sister, Lady Patty.” The knight told him, Faval smiled upon hearing that. 

“Well send her in then!” He commanded the knight.

“Right away, Sir!” The knight nodded in agreement then went off toward the entrance of the castle. 

Soon enough Patty walked toward the main hall of the castle. Patty looked ecstatic and was almost hopping up and down. The first thing Faval did once he saw the two was hug his sister tightly. “Patty! I’m so happy to see you again!”

“Hehe, it’s nice to see you too, brother!!” Patty exclaimed, backing away from the hug. “I came here to bring wonderful news!” 

“You have? Well by all means, please tell me!” 

Patty then dug through her bag she brought with her during her travels, she took out a piece of paper and handed it to her brother. “I got this letter from Mom!! She’s-she’s still alive! She wants you and I to head to Fiana!”

**Author's Note:**

> I left that on a cliffhanger haha. I plan to make another fic that's more-so of like a scene i didn't think suited the fic itself. So yeah. Regardless I hope you enjoyed this fic!!


End file.
